The present invention relates to a spray dispensing device with a closure for the spray nozzle. In particular, the present invention relates to a closure which includes structure to provide a seal for a dispensing nozzle to prevent air or contaminants from causing clogging, and which also includes separate structure to lock the dispensing actuator when it is not in use.
In my previous applications listed above, embodiments of nozzle closures which are mounted for pivoting movement from a closed to an open position are used with a spray dispensing device. In the open position, the nozzle closure moves away from the spray nozzle on an actuator and a spray opening in a surrounding wall, allowing fluid to dispensed through the nozzle, as the actuator is depressed. In the closed position, the nozzle closure pivots into a position where a projection enters at least partially into the spray nozzle. The projection acts to seal the spray nozzle against air, thereby preventing drying of any fluid in the nozzle and reducing the chance that the spray nozzle will become clogged. The nozzle closure in these embodiments also serves to provide resistance against depression of the actuator, to prevent accidental discharge from the spray nozzle.
Although, these embodiments have proven effective, I have found that, in some cases, the projection does not provide sufficient resistance against accidental discharge, particularly in the case where the source of material for the spray nozzle is an aerosol valve. Thus, there is a need for a better nozzle closure which more positively prevents accidental discharge.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, a spray dispensing device includes an actuator with a spray nozzle and an opening adjacent the spray nozzle. The actuator dispenses spray through the spray nozzle when the actuator is depressed to operate a pump or an aerosol valve. A wall including the spray opening at least partially surrounds the actuator and the spray nozzle is aligned with the spray opening during dispensing whereby spray exiting the spray nozzle passes through the spray opening. Also included is a nozzle closure, with a first projection and a second projection. The first projection fits into the opening adjacent the spray nozzle thereby sealing the spray nozzle. The nozzle closure has a hinge allowing pivotal movement of the nozzle closure from a closed position, at which the projection fits into the opening in the wall adjacent the spray nozzle and the nozzle closure closes the spray opening, to an open position, where the spray opening is open to permit the spray to pass through the spray opening when the actuator is depressed. The second projection is placed on the closure between the hinge and the first projection and fits in a recess in the actuator, engaging the recess when the nozzle closure is in a closed position and preventing actuation of the actuator when the nozzle closure is closed.